


It takes as long as it takes

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, clarke teasing lexa, jealous!Clarke, lexa coming super easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia, Lexa, and Clarke work together to bring peace to Polis and Arkadia, but Octavia and Lexa seem to be clicking a little too well for Clarke's comfort, and Clarke takes measures to ensure Lexa only keeps her eyes on her.</p><p>or</p><p>Clarke makes Lexa forget her own name</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes as long as it takes

The trio began their trek back to Polis, leaving the promise of war and hundreds of rotting carcasses behind them. Octavia rode twenty feet in front of the others, pulling an injured Indra in a cart behind her, keeping her eyes peeled for any potential threats. Lexa’s guards tread behind them, keeping vigilant watch through the fog, ensuring the protection of  _ Heda.  _ Lexa rode with a focused look while Clarke subconsciously kept her eyes locked on the commander, taking in every detail with admiration, wondering just  _ why  _ it took her so long to realize that Lexa is a kind-hearted, peace-seeking leader trying her best, same as her.

 

The night before at the tent, Clarke had successfully held Lexa’s desire for vengeance at bay, convincing the commander to take the more peaceful route. It was a last ditch effort, one she assumed would not work, but she underestimated the levelheadedness of the woman riding beside her. Lexa had always put peace above everything else, which is the very reason she left Clarke at the mountain in the first place -- peace for her people. Clarke cringed at the memory, but the sharp pain had dulled over time with new promises and new hope, all thanks to the kindness and unconditional love from the visionary commander she was currently gazing at with such admiration.

 

Lexa looked over at Clarke, smiling when she realized the blonde had been staring. Clarke smiled, looking down, not realizing she had been looking at Lexa for so long. She looked towards the horizon where she could barely make out the Polis tower in the fog. She inhaled deeply, wondering if this was going to be her new home for life, if she would never see Arkadia again. She felt guilty that the idea didn’t seem so horrible.

 

They were greeted by Titus, who quickly asked why the commander was back so soon. Lexa muttered she was headed towards the conference hall, and nobody was allowed in except the three women in charge. Titus let out an exasperated sigh before nodding, silently pleading for Lexa to tell him just  _ what  _ was going on before realizing she was keeping the information on lockdown. Clarke thinks Lexa may have caused Titus’s baldness.

 

The three made their way to the conference room, where even the guards were not allowed to stay. Lexa sat at her throne, contemplating her next words carefully.

 

“We must think of a way to phrase our plan without seeming weak,” she spoke. “If the people of Polis find out Arkadia wiped out a peaceful army of 300, and we do not seek blood, there will be another vote of no confidence,” she looked to Clarke. “Since skaikru rejects the coalition, you cannot save me this time.”

 

Clarke nodded, pursing her lips, trying desperately to think of a solution. “We could frame it as an accident.”

 

Lexa sighed. “You don’t accidentally kill 300 warriors, leaving no wounded, Clarke.”

 

“I know,” Clarke began, “but what if we say they attacked first? They thought skaikru was azgeda, and they attacked, and skaikru acted in self-defense-”

 

“That’s so disrespectful,” Octavia scoffed. “The Ark soldiers knew damn well what they were doing. Lying about this, saying Indra’s army attacked first, it’s wrong, and you know it.”

 

Lexa looked at Octavia, nodding, then back at Clarke. “She’s right. The people who died on that battlefield were innocent.”

 

Clarke looked down, biting her lip. “What do you propose we do then, Octavia?”

 

“We tell them there was a mutiny,” Octavia answered. “We tell them a rogue group of men from farm station got into the guns and attacked. That skaikru is willing to sacrifice these men to regain the coalition.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “That’s crazy, Octavia. Pike  _ is _ in charge, and they’re not going to give up the men who attacked.”

 

“No,” Lexa breathed. “But it buys us time. Octavia.” she looked at the girl dressed in trikru garments, unaware the blonde was getting increasingly frustrated from her voice not being heard. “You say there are people in Arkadia who do not agree with Pike’s policies?”

 

“Yes,” Octavia answered fiercely. “Yes, there are, but they’re too afraid to say anything under Pike’s command.”

 

“Okay,” Lexa raised her eyebrow, finally coming to a conclusion. “We do this to buy time. Then, we send an inside man into Arkadia,” she nodded at Octavia, “to organize the uprising along with Kane. Then, Pike and his men will be delivered.”

 

“Wait,” Clarke furrowed her brow, “Octavia, your  _ brother _ was one of those men.”

 

Octavia sighed, shaking her head. “Clarke, if this brings us peace,” she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, “then this is what brings us peace.”

 

“Then it’s settled,” Lexa spoke with certainty. “This is the course of action we shall take. I will call for a meeting of the coalition for later in the afternoon and inform Titus.”

 

“I need some air,” Clarke bit her lip, turning around and leaving the room.

 

She rushed through the hallway towards her old room, only to find it had been uprooted, no bed or any furniture in sight. She groaned and slammed the door behind her anyway. She paced back and forth, upset at Lexa’s decision, upset she wasn’t  _ listening _ to her, upset that people were  _ still _ going to die, even if it was deserved, even if it spared the many, the innocent. Deep down, she knew it was the best course of action, but the fact that she was taking Octavia’s word over hers  _ bothered _ her for a reason she couldn’t place her finger on. She paced around for ten or so more minutes before making her way back to the conference room to finish up the meeting.

 

She walked back in to see Lexa smiling, chuckling at the end of a some joke Octavia had just told in Trigedasleng. Clarke furrowed her brow, feeling bothered again. 

 

“Clarke!” Lexa smiled, amused. “Octavia, tell Clarke the joke.”

 

Octavia laughed and began in English. “Okay, so, a sky person walks into a bar-”

 

“I can speak Trigedasleng, you know,” Clarke snapped.

 

“Jeez, sorry,” Octavia flinched, opening her mouth again to start the joke over in trikru’s native tongue.

 

“Forget it, I don’t want to hear it anyway, I’m not really in the  _ joking _ mood,” she glared at Lexa who stared back, confused.

 

“Okay then,” Lexa spoke, feeling awkward. “Octavia, I have a room set aside for you. The guards outside of the door will escort you there. I will see you later for the meeting with the twelve clans.”

 

Octavia nodded, gritting her teeth and raising her brow at Clarke on her way out. Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“Where will I be staying?” Clarke asked the commander. “I noticed my room is no longer my room.”

 

“The top floor often has renovations due to it being the most prestigious floor,” Lexa answered. “We did not expect you back so soon, so it is unfinished. I apologize. You are welcome to rest and get ready in my room until tonight while we prepare another room for you.”

 

Clarke felt fuzzy at the idea. She nodded, walking quietly down the hall a few feet in front of Lexa until they reached her room. She sat on the edge of the bed, arms crossed, clearly upset about something.

 

“What is bothering you, Clarke?” Lexa asked as she adjusted her sleeve.

 

“Why did you do everything Octavia wanted, and you didn’t even listen to me?”

 

Lexa scoffed. “Of  _ course _ I listened to you, Clarke. Your ideas were just not as realistic as Octavia’s.”

 

It was Clarke’s turn to scoff. “Gee, thanks.”

 

“It is not your fault, Clarke. Octavia was living within the walls of Arkadia. She knows what is going on in there, I needed her advice. I do not understand why you are offended by this.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Lexa.”

 

“Clarke, why are you acting so strange?”

 

“I am  _ not _ acting  _ strange _ ,” Clarke shook her head, crossing her arms tighter across her chest. “If you don’t like the way I’m acting, why don’t you go hang out with your new best friend, Octavia?”

 

Lexa’s expression grew lighter when she realized what was going on. “Clarke,” she smiled. “Are you  _ jealous _ ?”

 

“What? No!” she stood up and looked away, feigning disgust.

 

“Really?” Lexa stepped behind her. “Because it sounds like-”

 

The commander was cut off by a rough kiss. Lexa’s eyes widened as she felt her body stiffen, trying desperately to adjust and keep up. She placed her hands on Clarke’s cheeks, pulling back and looking into her eyes. “Clarke-” she was cut off yet again, this time by a slower, deeper kiss that made her melt completely into the other girl who was now pressing against her. Clarke pushed Lexa against the bed, but Lexa kept her balance, continuing to stand. Clarke pulled back and immediately unbuttoned the commander’s jeans. 

 

“Clarke, I-”

 

“Stop talking,” Clarke ordered, yanking the commander’s pants down as far as they would go, revealing her thin boxer briefs that were just a _little_ bit too tight. Clarke let out a breathy sigh at the sight, leveraging her hand between Lexa’s thighs to feel beneath the thin material. She smirked, leaning forward to whisper in the commander’s ear. “You’re already wet.”

 

Lexa shuddered, feeling Clarke’s fingers trail up her lower abdomen, lifting her shirt. Clarke decided that this was going much,  _ much _ too slow, so she retreated the teasing and pulled Lexa’s briefs down, pushed Lexa onto the bed, and spread her legs. Lexa’s eyes widened as she realized Clarke was not wasting any time, gasping at the first contact.

 

Clarke pressed her mouth against Lexa’s center, moving her tongue up and down, softly, feeling Lexa melt into her. The commander was already twitching, letting out soft moans, despite the fact that Clarke had only started seconds ago. “You’re already close, aren’t you?” Clarke asked in a raspy tone, secretly feeling  _ so  _ turned on over how much power she had over the great  _ Heda _ of the twelve clans.

 

Lexa nodded, too riled up to feel embarrassed. Clarke smirked, responding with a firmer tongue moving in circles, and Lexa lost control of her breathing. She tried to last as long as she could, she really did, but it was useless. It was too much, too fast, and she arched her back as her muscles tensed, moaning Clarke’s name. Clarke licked her softly as she came down, removing her face once Lexa was done.

 

Lexa’s eyes shut as she felt herself calm down. “Clarke, that was-”

 

“I’m not done.”

 

Lexa swallowed hard, feeling secretly thankful because she was  _ far _ from worn out.

 

“Tell me when you’re ready.”

 

Lexa nodded, and Clarke moved her mouth back into position. Lexa inhaled sharply, letting out a soft whine when she realized it felt even  _ better _ this time. Clarke flattened her tongue and slowly dragged her face up, and the commander groaned deeply. “That-” Lexa choked out between breaths. “Keep… doing… that.” Clarke obliged, repeating the motion as Lexa grasped tightly at her covers, trying  _ desperately _ (unsuccessfully) to last longer this time. Within seconds, she was choking out Clarke’s name again, back arched, knuckles turning white from grasping her sheets. Clarke smirked and kissed her way up Lexa’s body, removing the commander’s shirt and bra while she came down from her orgasm.

 

She pushed back Lexa to a more comfortable position so her legs were no longer dangling off the bed. She straddled her, kissing up her neck, her jaw, biting her ear before breathily whispering, “you must have  _ really _ wanted me, huh?”

 

Lexa shivered, letting out a shaky “yes.”

 

“Do you still want me?” Clarke pulled back, sitting up, towering over the commander. Lexa nodded. “Good,” Clarke replied as she lifted her shirt. “Because we’re not done.” She threw her shirt over her shoulder onto the ground with a smirk as Lexa stared at her with half-lidded eyes. “What else do you want me to take off?”

 

“All of it,” Lexa breathed quietly.

 

“That’s not how this works,” Clarke leaned down to kiss her jaw. “Tell me one at a time, what do you want me to take off next?”

 

Lexa swallowed, unable to remember the last time she felt  _ this _ turned on. “Your bra,” Lexa requested.

 

“Okay,” Clarke smiled, unclasping the back, letting the straps fall down her shoulders before finally revealing her breasts, tossing the unneeded article of clothing behind her. She sat up more, slightly puffing her chest out, enough for the commander to get a good look.

 

“ Clarke,” Lexa breathed, letting her eyes run up and down the sky girl’s body, too nervous to ask permission to touch. “You’re  _ so _ beautiful.” 

 

“Do you want to touch me?”

 

“Yes,” Lexa nodded, biting her lip.

 

“You have my permission.”

 

Lexa perched herself up on her left elbow, reaching forward with her right arm to brush her thumb over Clarke’s nipple. “ _ mm _ ,” the sky girl quietly whimpered, encouraging Lexa to go further. The commander sat up, taking each of Clarke’s breasts into her mouth, gently licking, sucking, causing Clarke to lean her head back in pleasure. 

 

“Is that all you wanted me to take off?” Clarke teased.

 

“No,” Lexa breathed. “Pants.”

 

“Do what with my pants?” Clarke smirked.

 

“Take your pants off,” Lexa’s voice shook. “I want you to take your pants off.”

 

“Take them off for me,” Clarke grinned. Lexa smiled, happy to oblige. She ran her hand down Clarke’s belly, feeling her abs tense at the touch, and unbuttoned her jeans. She slid them down, inhaling deeply as she revealed Clarke’s skin tight boxer briefs. Clarke stood up to shake her pants off, now straddling Lexa in only her underwear. Lexa ran her hands up Clarke’s legs, squeezing her butt before running her nails up Clarke’s back.

 

“ _ God _ , Clarke,” Lexa moaned. “You’re so …" she searched her brain for the english word, " _attractive_.”

 

Clarke leaned down to kiss the commander, slowly, deeply, passionately, sliding her tongue onto hers before biting her lip back as far as it would go. “Do you want me to take anything else off?”

 

“Take your briefs off,” Lexa requested.

 

“Ask nicely,” Clarke teased, running her fingers over Lexa’s right nipple.

 

“Please,” Lexa smiled, partly amused by how  _ impossible  _ Clarke was being. “Please, take your briefs off so I can  _ fuck _ you.” It was the boldest Lexa had been since the ordeal started, but she discovered a newfound confidence when she realized she had the potential to have Clarke quivering underneath her. It was short lived, though.

 

“I’ll be the only one doing the  _ fucking _ around here,” Clarke corrected her, leaning down to bite her ear. She stood up one last time to shed her last article of clothing, and immediately got back on top. She wasted no time trailing her fingers through the other girl’s folds, feeling the pleasure she created minutes prior. Lexa shivered, realizing she was  _ more  _ than ready for round 3.

 

Clarke circled her thumb against the hood of Lexa’s clit, pressing her chest against the commander, kissing her deeply. Lexa moaned into Clarke’s mouth, bucking her hips up towards Clarke’s hand. Lexa raised her leg to hit Clarke’s center, and whimpered at how wet the other girl was. “Harder,” Lexa pleaded against the other girl’s lips, and Clarke was happy to fulfil her request. Lexa whined when Clarke applied more pressure, going faster in smaller circles. She felt Clarke riding her leg more desperately. Without missing a beat, Lexa flipped Clarke over, taking the other girl by surprise. She kept her leg in position, this time with more leverage, grinding slower, harder, and Clarke was melting underneath her.

 

She removed her leg and quickly moved south, pulling Clarke’s legs over her shoulders. Clarke whimpered at the commander’s newfound confidence as Lexa gently kissed between Clarke’s folds. She licked at the wetness she had created, feeling Clarke’s thighs squeeze her head. She dragged her tongue up agonizingly slow, and Clarke let out a low moan. “Fuck,” she groaned as Lexa started firming her tongue, moving it in circles. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Clarke repeated, this time louder as Lexa teased two fingers into her entrance. “More,” Clarke demanded, and Lexa obliged, as she pushed her fingers in as far as they would go, pumping and curling them as Clarke whimpered. She started moving her tongue faster. “Oh my  _ god, _ ” Clarke whined. “You are… so… fucking…  _ good _ ,” she moaned as she reached her tipping point. Lexa flattened her tongue as Clarke’s hips started bucking, letting her ride out her orgasm at her own pace, squeezing Lexa’s head so hard she was sure it was going to explode.

 

Lexa wiped off her chin and sat up, admiring the girl laying in front of her, still shivering from the aftershocks. Lexa cuddled up to the now exhausted blonde, nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck, draping her arm across her stomach.

 

“I must say, Clarke,” Lexa started. “I was not expecting this.”

 

“Lexa...” Clarke started, unsure if she should finish her sentence.

 

“What is it, Clarke?”

 

“You don’t… You don’t have feelings for Octavia, right? That’s just me being crazy?”

 

“Clarke,” Lexa laughed. “The fact that you think I have eyes for anyone but you is absurd.”

 

Clarke sighed, nodding her head. “Do you love me?” she attempted to ask confidently, but ended up looking more vulnerable than ever.

 

Lexa felt her heart sink. She had never told Clarke she loved her, but she had always assumed it was implied. “Of course I do,” she kissed the sky girl’s cheek, propping herself up to look her in the eyes. “I love you.”

 

“Okay,” Clarke smiled, feeling relief wash over her. “I just…”

 

“I do not blame you for not fully trusting me, Clarke,” Lexa finished Clarke’s thought. “But I want you to know how much I care for you. What I did at mount weather, it haunted me…” she pursed her lips. “It  _ haunts _ me. The fact that you’re here, and you’re safe, that means the world to me.” 

 

Clarke smiled. “Okay,” she breathed. “I have very strong feelings for you,” Clarke started, biting her lip. “This doesn’t come easy to me, Lexa.”

 

“That is okay, Clarke. You don’t have to say it back. Not yet.” Lexa smiled. “It takes as long as it takes.”

 

Clarke pulled the other girl closer, smiling at her familiar words. She knew she deep down she loved Lexa, that one day she would be able to give herself fully to the girl lying peacefully next to her. She realized she was in it for the long haul with the commander, that they were going to take on the world together, and that was the first time she truly felt at peace since she fell from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are a million typos I'm so tired I didn't proofread tonight I prob will tomorrow and fix it anyways I'm a trashcan enjoy kiddos


End file.
